User blog:Shadowed Crystal/Kits c:
Okay, Yellowshade is expecting Redfang (who's deceased)'s kits, so several spots are available. C: Unlike others, I'm going to be very judge-y and make sure every kit of YellowRed are possible and flawed. No crazy name, no impossible appearance, just a thoughtful, deep kit that carries either Yellowshade or Redfang's appearance, excluding eye colors. Try to use a name from this or something else that's traditional, will ya? I'm picky when it comes to these sort of things. Also Redfang is a SHORT-FURRED black tom, while Yellowshade is a MEDIUM-FURRED sandy ginger she-cat with a lighter underside. It's either black, sandy ginger with a light underside, or a combination of both, with either medium OR short fur. Add a list of personality traits and a warrior name, if possible. Okay, guys, I did a little bit of research, and I decided that 10 (some litters had 14 in RL) would be the max for this litter, considering that Yellowshade is young and this is her first litter. The remaining three would probably be a stillborn or die early in kithood, and one will be a runt. If the spots are still available by tomorrow, then they will be gone. LIMITED TIME GAIZ. Kits #Asphodelkit/paw/fang - Sandy ginger tom with a light underside and green eyes. At first glance, he is noted to be obnoxious, pushy, cynic, close-minded, bullheaded, and selfish, usually chasing after she-cats just for his own entertainment. However, although childish and immature, Asphodelkit is protective of his family, although he dislikes things not going his way. He has no faith in others, and is quite bossy. He is also very witty, brave, and surprisingly, one of the smartest cats in the litter. Close to his only remaining mother, he is willing to find whoever killed his father, and avenge his death. He is terrified of heights. RPed by me. #Squirrelkit/paw/foot - light ginger she-kit with blue eyes and a slightly darker than normal belly. Very quiet and soft spoken. Doesn't like to get involved much. She is very peacful and kind, but she can get really angry when provoked. She is very protective of family. RPed by Tangle. #Blazekit/paw/heart- Ginger tom with a lightly sandy colored underside and blue eyes. Growing up without a father severely impacted her personality. She became over-protective of her family, and began to hate ANYTHING that was not related to her. Sweet and kind around her family, evil and clever around everything else. RPed by Spotted2. #Emberkit/paw/leap- Black colored tom, looks almost exactly like his father but with wider, darker amber-red eyes. He is oddly afraid of almost everything he sees and sticks to his mother at all times. When she is not around he would stay in the nursery and will not come out. He is shy and is weaker than most by fear. But is quite fast and jumps very high. He is kind and thoughtful to everyone he talks to. He gives in to every arguement and battle he gets involved in. RPed by Fuzzy. #Sandkit/paw/flight- Sandy ginger tom with a lighter underside and green eyes, and a long fluffy tail. He is insensitive to others feelings, and always speaks his mind, no matter what the consequences are. He is nosy and a hypocrite, and is rude to other kits, often teasing them harshly without reason. He is easily provoked and is usually very hostile. (His personality will probably be more developed if I get to RP him :3) RPed by Taters. #Mistkit/paw/storm (prefix named because her eyes resemble the colour of mist, if there is any, eventual warrior suffix chosen because of her erratic personality that she'll develop later on, when she's older~) - shortish-medium-furred black she-cat with pale brown underside + pale whitish-grey eyes. (pale brown works, right? Since I tried with a colour mixer, and mixed the closest thing to sandy ginger I could find with black, and got a sort-of paleish brown, and... meh.) Mistkit's personality is best described as kuudere (sorry, but it /does/ describe her best~). She lacks the ability to open up to others and is almost always quiet, passively hostile (almost to the point of being manipulative), somber and stern. She also lacks a proper sense of humor, taking nearly anything said by other cats seriously as she hasn't a care for their jokes and/or cajoling. Mistkit is exceedingly good at making sarcastic comments and complaining, but can get unnaturally shy and timid at times. She is despairingly bad at showing her true emotions. RPed by Jet. Category:Blog posts